Criminelle
by Anthracite
Summary: Bella est en prison. Elle a été retrouvée en possession d'une arme à feu. Mais ses ennuis ne font que commencer - les autorités n'en ont pas fini avec elle. Ah , une dernière chose.., Edward est flic.
1. fugitive retrouvée

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**__** :**_

_**Je n'ai pas pu résister... Des jours que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête! **_

_**Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable vu que je travaille déjà sur d'autres fic, mais bon je suis une obstinée alors...**_

_**J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira. **__**Allez, roulement de tambour... Voici le 1er chapitre!**_

_**Anthracite**_

* * *

Elle courait.

Le son de ses talons frappant le bitume se répercutait le long de la route. Elle devait quitter les parages. Au plus vite. Ses chaussures la ralentissaient trop. Debout, au milieu de la route, elle prit un de ses pieds entre ses mains et en retira la chaussure, qu'elle jeta sur le bas côté de la route. En deux temps, trois mouvements la deuxième chaussure avait suivi le même chemin.

_Fuis. Vite._

Elle courra le plus vite possible, s'enfonçant dans la forêt alentour. Aussi vite que le lui permettait sa respiration saccadée, ses muscles endoloris, et, surtout, ses pieds nus.

Elle ignora les branches qui la griffaient, ainsi que les brindilles et les cailloux qui s'enfonçaient dans la plante de ses pieds. Elle fonçait à travers-champ, dans la terre battue et la boue. Pendant que les ronces lui écorchaient la peau. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, mais se releva - toujours.

Il fallait qu'elle quitte la forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, la végétation se fit moins dense et elle finit par apercevoir une route. Elle s'y précipita. Ce n'était pas des lampadaires qui éclairaient la route. Non c'était des phares allumés. Des gyrophares. Les lumières se croisaient entre elles, scintillantes, comme un feu d'artifice.

Elle courut se jeter dans un buisson longeant le bord de la route et se cacha dedans. Tentant de se fourrer au milieu des piques, des feuilles desséchées et des branches.

Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration hiératique et tendit l'oreille. Alors que les branches lui effleuraient la peau du visage, la jeune fille perçut quelques conversations à voix basses et une odeur de café. En les écoutant, elle comprit que c'était un barrage de police. Elle paniqua. _Comment était-ce possible ? _

Pars, s'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit et sortit le plus discrètement possible du buisson. Elle se faufila en direction de la pénombre de la forêt. Soudain, elle entendit des pas venir vers elle.

Elle se figea net.

La gorge sèche. Elle se concentra sur les sons des pas du policier, et essaya de ne pas perdre son calme, en calant ses pas sur les siens. _Cours_, _cours_, _cours_, se criait-elle à elle-même, mais elle garda fermement le contrôle. Soudain, elle entendit le policier déplacer des branches autour de lui, et elle sut qu'elle était entrée dans son champ de vision.

Merde, merde et merde.

Et elle s'aplatit. Par terre. Dans la boue gélifiée. Elle ne fit pas un bruit. Pas un mouvement. Elle ne respirait plus.

Elle entendit le policier s'approcher. Avant de s'arrêter.

La fille avait son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Elle l'entendit défaire sa braguette et le froissement du jean du policier.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, se sentant légèrement dépassée.

Puis, un bruit de jet d'eau. Il pissait.

La fille ferma les yeux, soulagée. Toutefois elle s'empêcha de soupirer ou de bouger. Elle retenait tout autant sa respiration priant le ciel que le mec n'ait pas bu trop de café et que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Enfin, le policier referma sa baguette. La fille grimaça en songeant qu'il ne s'était même pas essuyé. Le flic n'en avait apparemment toujours pas fini, il contemplait calmement les alentours.

Pestant intérieurement contre lui, la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à ressentir le manque d'oxygène. Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas remuer. Enfin, elle entendit le flic commencer à s'éloigner en direction de la route, en traversant les buissons.

Elle relâcha son souffle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pantelante, elle s'accroupit pour se relever. Elle avait mal aux jambes.

Soudain, le fic fit demi-tour vers elle. Il l'aperçut.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, pétrifiée.

Le flic s'avança vers elle et sa voix retentit dans la nuit noire.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Accroupie au milieu des plantes, la jeune fille, dans un éclair de lucidité, saisit la première échappatoire qui lui venait.

_ Rien. Je refaisais juste mes lacets.

Après tout, ça pouvait marcher vu sa position. Et même si elle n'avait plus de chaussures, il faisait trop sombre pour le flic ne s'en aperçoive. A présent, il était à quelques mètres.

_ Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se releva. Maintenant, il lui fallait courir. Le flic, lui, réalisa que la réponse à sa question ne pouvait être que négative.

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui avait ses vêtements déchirés, son corps était meurtri, couvert d'écorchures, et sali par le sang, la boue et la poussière. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient également dans un état épouvantable, complètement emmêlés.

Le flic s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille. Elle eut un mouvement un de recul et écarta les mains en signe de dénégation.

- Holà ! fit-il. Ecartez les mains bien évidence.

Et il braqua son arme sur elle. La jeune fille se fustigea intérieurement. Elle avait oublié le flingue qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Le gars lui dit de poser son flingue à terre. Vaincue, elle le déposa puis recula de quelques pas, comme il le lui avait demandé quelques instants plus tard.

Le flic esquissa un nouveau mouvement et appela ses collègues. Ils se rameutèrent en masse et la fixèrent, abasourdis. On menotta la jeune inconnue, puis on lui apporta une couverture et on l'invita à rentrer dans un fourgon.

_ Mademoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le flic qui lui avait posé la question, et accessoirement celui qui l'avait débusqué. Autant dire qu'elle ne le portait pas franchement dans son cœur.

Finalement, le flic put voir ses grands yeux chocolat le regarder avec un certain intérêt, où de l'amusement perçait. Enfin, elle sourit mais finit par répondre d'une voix faible.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle… Je ne me souviens pas.


	2. doute certain

**_Disclamer __: _**_les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stephenie Meyer. Le texte ci-dessous est inspiré du livre le chuchoteur. Mais attention, la fic n'a rien à voir avec le livre de Donato Carrisi._

_Merci pour les premières reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir._

* * *

Prison de haute sécurité de XXXX

Quartier pénitentiaire n°45.

Rapport du directeur, M. Alphonse Bérenger

23 nov. de l'année en cours

A l'attention du bureau du procureur général J.B. Marin

Objet : CONFIDENTIEL

Cher Monsieur Marin,

Je me permets de vous écrire pour vous signaler le cas étrange d'une détenue.

Le sujet en question est le matricule n°RK-357/9. Désormais nous ne nous référons plus à elle que de cette manière, vu qu'elle n'a jamais voulu décliner son identité.

L'arrestation par la police judiciaire a eu lieu le 22 octobre. La jeune fille errait de nuit. Seule et en possession d'une arme à feu chargée, considérée comme non-déclarée - sur une route de campagne à proximité de la ville de Phoenix.

La comparaison de ses empreintes digitales avec celles de nos archives a exclu son implication dans de précédents délits ou dans des crimes non élucidés. D'autant plus, son refus réitéré de décliner son identité, même devant le juge, lui a valu une condamnation à quatre mois et dix-huit jours d'emprisonnement.

Depuis qu'elle est entrée au pénitencier, la détenue RK-357/9 n'a jamais fait preuve d'indiscipline, elle s'est toujours montrée respectueuse du règlement carcéral. En outre, l'individu est de nature solitaire et peu enclin à sociabiliser. Peut-être est-ce également pour cette raison que personne n'a remarqué le comportement singulier que l'un de nos geôliers a constaté récemment.

La détenue RK-357/9 essuie avec un chiffon en feutre chaque objet avec lequel elle entre en contact, ramasse tous les cheveux qu'elle perd quotidiennement, astique à la perfection les couverts et les WC à chaque fois qu'elle les utilise.

Nous avons donc affaire soit à une maniaque de l'hygiene, soit beaucoup plus probable, à un individu qui veut à tout prix éviter de laisser « du matériel organique ».

Nous soupçonnons donc sérieusement que la détenue RK-357/9 a commis un crime particulièrement grave et veut nous empêcher de prélever son ADN pour l'identification. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le sujet partageait sa cellule avec une autre détenue. Cependant, je vous informe que comme première mesure nous l'avons retiré de cette condition de promiscuite et mis en isolement.

Je le signale à votre bureau, afin que vous lanciez une enquête et que vous demandiez, si nécessaire, une mesure d'urgence du tribunal pour contraindre la détenue RK-357/9 à effectuer un test ADN.

Tout cela en tenant également compte du fait que dans environ cent neuf jours (le 12mars), le sujet finira de purger sa peine.

Avec ma considération,

Le directeur

Alphonse Bérenger

* * *

**_Fin du rapport ! j'espère malgré tout que vous aurez compris qui était cette mystérieuse inconnue... ;)_**

**_Je cherche une bêta-lectrice. J'ai pas réussi à trouver, alors si quelqu'un aimerait corriger cette fic, qu'il me contacte ! Xd_**

**_-A-_**


	3. noirceur aveuglante

_**Ladys and gentleman, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée du Chapitre 3 ! Il est beau, il est magnifique, il est à coupé le souffle !**_

… _**Merci à Morgane, Guest et Julie qui m'ont superbement encouragé à poursuivre la fic. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**_

* * *

Tout le monde parlait d'elle dans la prison. Elle, la fugitive sans nom. Toutes les prisonnières en parlaient.

La captive était en position assise, adossée au mur, la tête entre les genoux. Cloîtrée dans un silence des plus impénétrables, elle réfléchissait.

La détenue venait de se faire connaître parmi dans le bureau du Directeur pour son étrange comportement, récemment découvert. En effet, on avait découvert que la détenue RK-357/9 ne laissait derrière elle, aucune trace de son passage : pas de cheveux, ni d'empreinte. La captive nettoyait tout ce qu'elle touchait, tout ce qui entrait en son contact. On avait beau chercher, tout était méticuleusement passé au peigne fin. Face à ça, les autorités de la prison, des gardiens jusqu'au directeur, avaient cherché à comprendre pourquoi. On s'était posé des questions, 'pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?', 'quelles raisons pourraient pousser à un tel comportement ?'.

Et pourtant la réponse à ces questions était on ne peut plus simple. Si simple, que personne n'y avait songé. Si la jeune fille ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son identité, deux raisons la poussaient à garder le secret :

D'une, elle n'avait aucune envie que son père, shérif de la ville de Forks, découvre qu'elle était en prison et que maintenant sa fille faisait parti de ces gens qu'il tentait d'éradiquer, et de deux, elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvre que son père était shérif.

Non seulement, elle pourrait craindre pour sa peau, ici, en prison, mais surtout elle imaginait assez facilement la rumeur se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans les rues de Forks, sa ville natale, à propos du fait que la fille du shérif de la ville était en prison. Il perdrait en crédibilité auprès de la population et, ainsi perdrait son boulot. Or, la jeune fille était déterminée à ne pas embarquer son père dans l'histoire, il lui fallait donc garder le secret, au nom de son père Charlie Swan. Pour cela, elle avait mit au point un stratagème, pour qu'on ne sache jamais qui elle était. On lui avait demandé son nom et ses papiers, elle n'avait pas voulu les donner. Et maintenant qu'elle était en prison, elle faisait tout pour que son ADN ne soit pas fiché où son père pourrait la retrouver sans problème.

Mais à vous, je peux bien vous le dire, son nom véritable est Isabella Swan – Bella, pour les intimes.

Il y a quelques jours, la jeune fille avait été envoyée à l'isolement, une décision appuyée par le Directeur de la prison en personne, trouvant son comportement inquiétant. Selon, les spécialistes, la captive cachait ses empreintes pour ne pas qu'on fasse le lien avec une scène de crime.

Bella releva les yeux vers le mur d'en face. La pièce, plongée dans le noir, était ce qu'on appelait l'isolement. Et elle y était l'unique occupante. Quatre jours que Bella étais au trou. C'est-à-dire l'endroit où on casait les prisonniers récalcitrants. L'isolement était la méchante punition - crainte de tous. L'isolement, comme son nom l'indique, avait pour but de couper un détenu totalement du monde et, de le faire craquer, le rendre fou.

Le pire étant que la captive n'avait jamais enfreint le règlement de la prison. Elle n'avait pas mérité la mise en isolement, non, elle avait été parfaite.

Elle s'était tenue à carreaux, mangeait les plats qu'on lui donnait sans rechigner, ne faisait jamais la difficile quant aux vêtements de la prison passés à la machine à lavée et qui pour une raison inconnue sentaient la sueur encore plus qu'avant et, n'avait même jamais parlé avec les autres détenues pour éviter une quelconque embrouille. Elle s'était sagement tenue dans son coin, comme une ombre.

Et pour la première fois de l'histoire carcérale, on envoyait un sujet en isolement pour un comportement trop parfait. Elle, qui croyait être passée entre les mailles de la justice. Après tout, on aurait pu la remercier – grâce à elle, les couverts et les toilettes étaient plus propres que jamais.

Bella savait que son étrange comportement venait d'être mit sous les feux des projecteurs. Son plan était mis en péril. Qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite ? La jeune fille déplia ses jambes et se releva dans l'obscurité. D'ailleurs, le seul filet de lumière venait d'une ouverture dans le mur qui servait à desservir la nourriture. Elle arpenta la pièce et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Son plan était mis en péril. Elle voulait retourner chez son père comme si de rien n'était, une fois sa peine purgée. Son casier serait toujours vierge et elle retrouverait une vie normale comme celle de toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Bella avait même réussit à ne pas inquiéter ses parents, Renée et Charlie, à propos de sa disparition. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux ne savait qu'elle avait disparue de chez elle. Sa mère pensait qu'elle était chez son père, et son père pensait qu'elle était chez sa mère. Et comme ils ne se parlaient plus, cela facilitait les choses. Mais à présent, tout partait en vrille.

Bella n'avait plus de prise sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. A moins que…

A moins qu'elle fasse ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, avant qu'elle n'entre en prison.

Elle était coincée en plus d'être injustement traitée. De rage, elle tapa du pied contre le sol froid de la cellule. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se reprendre, garder son sang froid. Mais alors que silence de la prison lui répondait, Bella rouvra ses yeux en décidant qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire. On commençait à la chercher ? Eh bien elle allait rétorquer. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds.

Quelques instants plus tard, à sa grande surprise, un clappement semblable fit écho au sien. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait frappé du pied le sol froid de la prison. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa dans sa cellule. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le son s'était évaporé dans l'air, comme s'il n'avait existé que dans son imagination.

Tout à coup, un coup rageur résonna derrière les murs de sa cellule, mais sur sa droite cette fois.

La jeune fille tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Le mur impassible de la cellule lui faisait face.

Elle commença alors à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule détenue envoyée à l'isolement. Derrière les murs de sa cellule, d'autres prisonnières se tenaient là, prêtes à réagir au quart de tour. Elles avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et semblaient avoir envie de faire savoir leur mécontentement. Bella haussa les épaules et s'avança vers la porte dans le mur d'en face. Avec la paume de sa main grande ouverte, elle frappa contre la porte.

Le son vibra autour d'elle. Et elle attendit.

En réponse, trois coups détonnèrent en même temps. Elle haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite. D'autres prisonnières lui répondaient.

La jeune fille sourit. Puis des exclamations fusèrent, à l'extérieur des murs. Bella avait besoin de se défouler. Ca faisait des semaines qu'elle était enfermée en prison, obligée de faire attention aux moindres de ses faits et gestes, pour ne pas alerter les geôliers. Mais maintenant, elle voulait s'énerver, crier, faire quelque chose. Elle se redressa de tout son long et frappa de toutes ses forces le sol, du plat du pied.

Cela entraîna une montée de colère de la part des autres détenues. Bientôt ce fût un véritable vacarme. La jeune fille respirait, enfin. Les prisonnières vociféraient, et s'encourageaient entre elles.

Puis le tapage finit par alerter les gardiens. On les entendait arriver en courant.

_ Oh. On se calme ! gronda une voix dans le couloir.

Mais lorsque les prisonnières entendirent ces ordres, le vacarme ne se fit que plus fort. Elles criaient après les gardiens. Hargneuses. Plus rien ne les retenaient.

C'était devenu un véritable fracas. Un tonnerre de voix. Des coups frappés dans le sol. Dans les murs.

Dehors, derrière les murs, le remue-ménage des gardiens qui circulaient dans les couloirs – en proie à la panique.

_ On vous demande de vous arrêter !

Les détenues hurlaient de joie. Elles se rebellaient contre l'obscurité que les gardiens leur infligeaient, elles se rebellaient contre la condition dans laquelle elles étaient plongées. On ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Soudain des voix tapageuses se firent entendre, mais au loin. Bella écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que le raffut avait gagné l'autre aile de la prison, là où les autres prisonnières étaient retenues, là où, elle aurait dû rester, à la place de l'isolement. Bella s'appuya contre la surface froide de la porte, un sentiment incroyable s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de gagner.

C'était devenu un mouvement de libération. Un concert de milliers de voix. Par-delà les murs. Et c'était Bella qui l'avait démarré. C'était la détenue RK-357/9.

_ Très bien. Vous avez gagné, hurla un gardien derrière la porte. ALERTE GENERALE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

**_Cher Père Noël,_**

**_Je sais que nous ne sommes qu'au mois de septembre, mais comme avec la rentrée, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail,... je me demandais si je pouvais avoir des cadeaux en guise d'encouragements pour écrire la suite. Ce que je voudrais, là - tout de suite - maintenant - ce serait une pluiiie de revieww ! _**

**_*yeux de chat potté*_**

**_Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de beta-lectrice :( alors si ça intéresse quelqu'un!_**

**_A._**


	4. lueur obscure

**Oh, Oh ! Un grand meeerci au père de Noël. Je l'ai eu ma pluuie de reviews ! Wah. **

***étoiles dans les yeux* ... Le chapitre 4 est là, yes he's there !**

**Je souhaite m'adresser à ceux qui n'ont pas (encore) de compte Merci à _Julie_, _Marine_, _JasperEdward21_, _Lasse-2-Pike_, et _Morgane_. Petite pensée à vous. _Guest_, tu me fais tellement rire, je t'en supplie reste comme ça j'adore tes conseils.**

**Pour ceux qui malgré tout, s'inquiètent du fait que les chapitres sont pour l'instant extrêmement court. Bah oui quand même ^^ je vous informe que le prochain chapitre sera plus long ;) ;) Haha…**

**Disclaimer : Le texte ci-dessous, ou du moins une partie, est signé Donato Carrisi. Du chuchoteur.**

**Remercions _titefred_ qui est ma bêta et qui a fait un superbe travail. Allez voir son profil, ça vaut le coup d'œil.**

* * *

Parquet de XXXX

Bureau du procureur général, J.B Marin

11décembre de l'année en cours

A l'attention du directeur, M. Alphonse Bérenger

c/o Prison de haute sécurité de XXXX

Quartier pénitentiaire n°45

Objet : en réponse au Rapport « confidentiel » du 23 novembre

Cher Monsieur Bérenger,

Je fais suite à votre demande d'un supplément d'enquête sur le compte du sujet détenu dans votre pénitencier et jusqu'ici identifié uniquement par le numéro de matricule RK-357/9. Je suis désolé de devoir vous informer que les recherches approfondies sur l'identité de la femme n'ont donné aucun résultat.

Je suis d'accord avec vous quand vous affirmiez que le soupçon fondamental persiste, que la détenue RK-357/9 puisse avoir commis quelque chose de grave et fasse tout pour nous le cacher. Au point où nous en sommes, l'examen de son ADN permettrait de nous le confirmer ou le démentir.

Cependant, comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvons pas contraindre la détenue RK-357/9 à effectuer le test. En effet, cela nous exposerait à une grave violation de ses droits, dans la mesure où le délit pour lequel elle a été condamnée ne le prévoit pas (possession d'une arme à feu non-déclarée et refus de présenter ses papiers aux forces de l'ordre). Il n'en serait pas ainsi s'il existait des preuves « substantielles » et « univoques » que la détenue RK-357/9 avait fait usage de l'arme à feu.

A la lumière de ce qui précède, le seul moyen dont nous disposons pour découvrir son identité est de lui faire subir un interrogatoire spécial, mené par des experts professionnels.

Vu la détermination du sujet à garder le silence, nous vous envoyons nous-mêmes des agents recommandés pour la situation.

Dans l'espoir que l'interrogatoire soit concluant, je vous envoie mes salutations distinguées.

Le vice-procureur,

Matthew Sewis

* * *

Lorsque sa secrétaire se présenta à lui pour faire savoir que la missive avait bien été envoyée à la prison, le vice-procureur s'accorda un moment de détente dans son large fauteuil en cuir. Matthew Sewis prit le temps de laisser son regard vagabonder sur le postérieur de la jolie secrétaire qui quittait son bureau. Il dégagea sa main de sa nuque et la ramena vers le combiné. Mais, il suspendit son mouvement dans les airs, un court instant. Le vice-procureur Matthew secoua la tête et tenta de sourire pour chasser la nervosité. Sa main pianota rapidement sur chacune les touches du téléphone.

Le vieil homme desserra son nœud de cravate. Le combiné pesa lourdement dans sa main. Il attendit, écoutant la tonalité du téléphone, répétitive, insondable, comme s'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, Matthew Sewis avait entendu des rumeurs traîner dans les couloirs du tribunal, sur un agent spécial fraîchement recruté. Le vice-procureur avait entendu dire que le nouvel agent connaissait le succès pour chacune des affaires sur lesquelles l'agent travaillait. Mais on disait que l'agent n'y allait pas de main morte pour obtenir des réponses, et que ses méthodes de travail étaient louches.

Le vice-procureur était face à un cas de conscience, il doutait du fait de confronter la jeune détenue à un agent aussi brutal. C'est alors que sa conscience lui souffla qu'il avait un travail à accomplir, et que peu importe que le détenu soit une femme ou un homme, il fallait lui arracher la vérité, lui tirer les vers du nez, et lui faire avouer meurtres et surtout le nom des victimes. Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, de meurtres, quoi d'autre sinon ? Que pourrait-elle cacher d'autre ?

Il fût brusquement ramené à la réalité par une voix dans le téléphone.

_ Brigade d'intervention de Phoenix, je vous écoute ? l'accueilli une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnut pas.

A l'écoute de cette nouvelle voix, ses idées noires battirent en retraite. Matthew Sewis constata que Carlisle avait encore du changer de secrétaire. Peu après, il pensait que la nouvelle secrétaire ne devrait pas faire long feu non plus.

_ Je voudrais avoir l'Inspecteur-chef Cullen, annonça-t-il d'une voix éteinte. C'est le vice-procureur Matthew Sewis qui le demande.

_ Je vous le passe. Patientez quelques instants s'il-vous-plaît.

Puis, la voix féminine disparut pour laisser place à la tonalité d'attente. De nouveau, les secondes s'étiraient, au son du bip répétitif. Enfin le bruit du téléphone qu'on décroche. La voix chaude et rassurante de Carlisle résonna dans le téléphone.

_ Matthew Sewis, annonça Carlisle d'une voix chaude mais ferme. Quel bon vent t'amènes ?

Ce que Matthew Sewis aimait chez Carlisle était qu'on n'avait pas besoin de s'étendre en formules de politesse pour entrer dans le cœur du sujet.

_ A vrai dire, je ne saurais le dire moi-même. Je suis sur une affaire on ne peut plus obscure. Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main de ta part.

_ Mais bien sûr, dis-moi ? demanda Carlisle qui visiblement tenait à lui apporter son aide.

Le vice-procureur s'éclaircit la gorge :

_ On a retrouvé une jeune fille âgée de 16ans en pleine pampa, revolver à la main. Les rares habitants du coin avaient appelé la police locale en entendant dans le voisinage des hurlements de moteur intempestifs et du tapage nocturne. Avant d'aller sur les lieux, la police avait mis en place un barrage, au cas où les malfaiteurs décident de s'enfuir dans leurs autos. Et voilà qu'apparemment cette fille débarque de nulle part, et… dans un état lamentable ! Seulement voilà, les recherches sur le site n'ont absolument rien donné, aucune trace et pas de maison. Mais La fille retrouvée refuse de fournir des explications ou quoique ce soit, mais en plus elle efface toute trace derrière elle. Que ce soit des empreintes, des cheveux, tout y passe.

Enfin, Matthew Sewis s'arrêta enfin dans son discours et attendit une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur. Mais comme Carlisle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit doucement.

_ C'est à ni rien comprendre. J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour éclaircir cette affaire. Ti n'aurais pas des agents sous le coude, que tu pourrais mettre sur l'enquête ?

Mattew Sewis s'aperçut qu'il fallut un peu de temps à Carlisle pour qu'il se décide à répondre. Peut-être qu'il était allé un peu trop vite. Quoiqu'il en soit le vice-procureur oublia vite ce point lorsque la voix de Carlisle reprit.

_ J'ai bien un flic à te proposer, réfléchit Carlisle.

_ Parle-moi de lui, demanda le vice-procureur qui pensait déjà savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_ Il a été dans l'armée, où il est devenu spécialiste des techniques d'interrogatoire. C'est un expert en communication. Je l'ai souvent vu à l'œuvre mais chaque fois j'en reste ébloui. Ce garçon sait entrer dans la tête de n'importe qui. Il lit dans les pensées des gens.

_ C'est intéressant, répondit Matthew Sewis l'air de rien.

Matthew Sewis se doutait que Carlisle était en train de lui présenter l'agent qui faisait circuler beaucoup de bruit sur lui, dans son tribunal. Le vice-procureur songea que l'affaire lui permettrait de porter un avis sur l'efficacité réelle du jeune agent. Habituellement il ne se fiait jamais aux éloges des inspecteur-chef surtout quand il s'agissait de leurs hommes.

_ Pour être intéressant, il l'est…, le rassura Carlisle. Il y a un an, un type a été arrêté parce qu'il était suspecté d'avoir tué et caché les cadavres de son oncle et de sa tante avec qui il vivait. Tu aurais dû le voir, ce type : il était froid, extrêmement calme. Après dix-huit heures d'interrogatoire soutenu, pendant lesquelles cinq agents s'étaient relayés pour le garder sous pression, il n'avait rien reconnu des faits. Ensuite, Edward arrive, il reste vingt minutes dans la pièce avec lui et le type avoue tout.

_ Ca alors ! Edward, c'est ça ? s'étonna le vice-procureur.

_ Edward Cullen, c'est mon fils.


End file.
